Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Kingsman: The Golden Circle is the sequel to Kingsman: The Secret Service. follows Kingsman agents Eggsy and Merlin joining forces with their american branch called Statesman and the much alive Harry Hart against the Golden Circle and their leader, Poppy. Plot A year after the events of the previous film, Eggsy Unwin has officially joined Kingsman, taken his late mentor Harry Hart's title of Galahad and begun a relationship with Tilde, Crown Princess of Sweden. On his way home from the tailor shop, he is ambushed by Charlie Hesketh, a former Kingsman trainee who lost his arm and vocal cords during the Valentine incident, replacing them with cybernetics. Eggsy evades Charlie and his henchmen in a car chase across London, but Charlie's severed cybernetic arm hacks into the Kingsman servers through the computer system of Eggsy's car. Charlie passes on the information gained to Poppy Adams, the leader of the world's largest drug cartel, the Golden Circle. Poppy uses the information to launch a volley of missiles that destroy the Kingsman headquarters and wipe out all of the agents in Britain, aside from Eggsy and Merlin, Kingsman's tech support. Eggsy and Merlin follow an emergency protocol which leads them to Statesman, an American private intelligence service posing as a Bourbon whiskey distillery in Kentucky. There, they discover that Harry survived his shooting thanks to Statesman technology, but is suffering from amnesia. They also learn about the Golden Circle from Statesman head Champagne and the two agencies agree to work together to bring it down. Statesman agent Tequila later develops a blue rash and shows signs of mania and is replaced by another agent, Whiskey, as Eggsy's partner. Eggsy plants a tracking device on Charlie's ex-girlfriend Clara Von Gluckfberg during a sexual encounter at Glastonbury Festival, but his revelation of the mission to Princess Tilde strains their relationship. Eggsy later manages to cure Harry's amnesia by threatening to shoot a Cairn Terrier puppy that resembles Harry's late dog, shortly before Poppy broadcasts a message telling the world about a toxin she has added to all her drugs, which causes users to develop symptoms like Tequila's before progressing to paralysis and ultimately death. She offers the antidote to the world if the President of the United States ends his country's war on drugs and grants her cartel immunity from prosecution. The President decides to have everyone affected quarantined, intending to let them all die in order to put Poppy out of business. Eggsy, Harry and Whiskey track Clara to the Golden Circle's antidote factory in Italy. Eggsy manages to steal an antidote sample, but it is broken by Whiskey during an ambush by the Golden Circle's henchmen, leading Harry to suspect him of working against them. Harry shoots Whiskey in the head, but Eggsy, believing Harry to be delusional as a result of his recovery, saves him with the same technology that Statesman used to save Harry. Princess Tilde calls Eggsy in a state of mania, revealing that she has been affected by the blue rash, having taken drugs due to her stress over Eggsy's infidelity. Eggsy, Harry and Merlin discover the location of Poppy's hideout, "Poppy Land", in Cambodia and fly there to steal the laptop which can deploy the drones carrying the antidote all over the world. Upon their arrival at Poppy Land, Eggsy steps on a land mine, but Merlin sacrifices himself to save him and Harry. Eggsy and Harry storm through the lair; Eggsy kills Charlie, while Harry destroys Poppy's robotic attack dogs with the help of Elton John, who had been kidnapped by Poppy during the events of the previous film. They secure the laptop and inject Poppy with a concentrated dose of her toxin and heroin. Poppy gives them the laptop password in exchange for the antidote, but dies of an overdose from the heroin. Whiskey interrupts them before they can deploy the drones, revealing that he wants all drug users to die after his pregnant wife was killed in a robbery committed by two methamphetamine users. Eggsy and Harry fight and kill Whiskey, then deploy the drones to release the antidote and save the affected victims throughout the world. In the aftermath, the President is impeached for conspiring to commit genocide on the drug victims and Statesman purchases a distillery in Scotland to help rebuild Kingsman. Statesman tech support specialist Ginger Ale is appointed to the position of Whiskey, Eggsy marries Princess Tilde and Tequila joins Kingsman, which acquires a new tailor shop in London. Cast *Colin Firth as Harry Hart *Julianne Moore as Poppy Adams *Taron Egerton as Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin *Mark Strong as Merlin *Halle Berry as Ginger Ale *Pedro Pascal as Jack Daniels/Whiskey *Channing Tatum as Tequila *Jeff Bridges as Champagne "Champ" *Elton John as himself *Bruce Greenwood as President of the United States *Emily Watson as Chief of Staff Fox *Edward Holcroft as Charles "Charlie" Hesketh *Hanna Alström as Princess Tilde of Sweden *Sophie Cookson as Lancelot/Roxanne "Roxy" Morton *Samantha Womack as Michelle Unwin *Michael Gambon as Sir Giles / Arthur *Poppy Delevingne as Clara Von Gluckfberg *Björn Granath as the King of Sweden *Matt Letscher as a Statesman agent *Tom Benedict Knight as Angel Production The film was shot in Birmingham, England, Leavesden, England, London, England and Italy. Gallery Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-teaser-poster-700x1037.jpg Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-teaser-poster-2.jpg Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-teaser-poster-3.jpg Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-teaser-poster-4.jpg Kingsman_The_Golden_Circle_teaser_poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle international poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle UK poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Eggsy character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Hart character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Merlin character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Hart character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Ginger character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Whiskey character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Tequila character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Champ character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Poppy character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Eggsy character UK poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Hart character UK poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Merlin character UK poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Ginger character UK poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Champ character UK poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Tequila character UK poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Poppy character UK poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Hart character UK poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Eggsy character UK poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Merlin character UK poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Tequila character UK poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Whiskey character UK poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Lancelot character UK poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Whiskey character UK poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Champagne character UK poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Poppy character UK poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Ginger character UK poster 2.jpg KingsmanTGC_Eggsy.jpg KingsmanTGC_Harry.jpg KingsmanTGC_Merlin.jpg KingsmanTGC_Ginger.jpg KingsmanTGC_AgentTequila.jpg KingsmanTGC_Champagne.jpg KingsmanTGC_Charlie.jpg KingsmanTGC_Poppy.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Eggsy character poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Hart character poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Merlin character poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Lancelot character poster.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Tequila character poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Whiskey character poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Champagne character poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Ginger character poster 2.jpg Kingsman The Golden Circle Poppy character poster 2.jpg Concept Art and Filming Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-Concept-Art-1.jpg Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-Concept-Art-2.jpg Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-Concept-Art-3.jpg Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-Concept-Art-4.jpg Videos Trailers Kingsman The Golden Circle The Ultimate Breakdown Kingsman The Golden Circle Trailer Tomorrow 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle Beware the Golden Circle 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle Official HD Trailer 2 2017 TV Spots Kingsman The Golden Circle "Southern Charm” TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "American Cousins" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "Round Two" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "Doomsday Protocol" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "Fear The Golden Circle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "Dinner Guest” TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "Let's Get Started" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "Long Live The Kingsman" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "English Manners, Southern Charm" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "Planning Something Major" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "All Hail The Kingsman" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "The Proposal" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle “The Official Game" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle Get There Any Way You Can 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "All Hail Kingsman" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "A Masterpiece Of Insanity" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle "Bloody Good Fun" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Clips Kingsman The Golden Circle "That Dog Don't Hunt" Clip 20th Century FOX Promotion Kingsman The Golden Circle Introducing Old Forester Statesman 20th Century FOX TBT to That Time Archer Met Kingsman Kingsman The Golden Circle Marketing Team Creates The Greatest Promo Ever 20th Century FOX Kingsman The Golden Circle Al Jaffee Creates The Golden Foldin' 20th Century FOX Kingsman Catch Up On The Kingsman 20th Century FOX Exclusive ‘Kingsman The Golden Circle’ Sneak Peek Kingsman The Golden Circle Jake Mitchell and Inanna Sarkis Attempt Kingsman Level Stunts THE KINGSMAN CHALLENGE Challenging a Kingsman Inanna Sarkis Kingsman The Golden Circle "Become A Kingsman" Mobile Game 20th Century FOX Interviews Kingsman Sequel? Mark Millar Interview 2015 Jameson Empire Awards - Mark Strong Empire Magazine References External links * Kingsman: The Golden Circle on IMDB Category:Kingsman Category:Franchises aquired by Marvel